


Unintentional

by Yzafre



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzafre/pseuds/Yzafre
Summary: Ahiru never meant to fall in love with Fakir, no no no.  No, she loved Mytho, and that was that.Falling in love with Ahiru was the last thing Fakir expected, that last thing he planned, the last thing he wanted, and the last thing he could have ever dreamed of.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Ahiru

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2011, cross-posted and edited from my old ffnet account.

Ahiru never meant to fall in love with Fakir, no no no.

No, she loved Mytho, and that was that. The beautiful, beautiful prince, with the saddest, loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Yes, she had loved him. So much, in fact, that it shined bright enough to catch the attention of Drosselmeyer, and the story was set in motion. For the longest time, she loved him. Truly, it even seemed that the prince was loving her in return. The way he searched desperately, desperately for his Princess Tutu...

Tutu...

Fakir, on the other hand... She hated him. Oh, yes, she hated him, as much as she could hate anyone. The cruelty rolling from him in waves and the way he treated Mytho was enough to ensure that. Cruel, selfish, bitter, everything that went against her nature made up who he was. Even as he turned and began to accept the return of Mytho's heart he had still revolted terribly against her, refusing to let her near him, to accept any sort of help.

She thought she had known him in his entirety.

_(Looking back, perhaps she had, for the most part. He had changed.)_

Even in the underground lake, when she- Tutu - had preformed a solo pas de deux, her heart had belonged to Mytho alone, though she had begun to understand Fakir, begun a friendship.

For the longest time there had been confidence on her part that the beautiful dance between the Princess and the Prince would forever remain her most precious memory. She continued to fight for Mytho, spurred on by her love for him, working tirelessly as Tutu alongside Fakir to find the heart pieces, and, soon, to keep Mytho from dealing out harm in his possessed form. Side by side they worked, and talked, and laughed, and fought...with each other as well as the enemy.

Thinking back on it, she wasn't entirely sure when the lines began to blur.

Perhaps it was when she had become used to Fakir looking at her with much more gentle eyes, when she began to really worry about Fakir's safety, instead of just completing the mission. Perhaps it was when Mytho had looked up at her, helplessly, whispering those desperate words- " _save me...Tutu_ " -and she had clutched him to herself protectively while a fierce heat rose up in her that anyone would _dare_ hurt her dear- her dear-

-and she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Perhaps it was when Fakir had been enveloped in the branches of that tree and Ahiru had felt her fear rising up her throat like bile at the thought that he might be gone.

Perhaps it was when their hearts had connected and worked in perfect sync to free herself from Drosselmeyer's repulsive loophole in time, and he had called her name - _AHIRU_ \- and she had come flying out, and his hand clasped hers, and it felt so _right_.

She could not pin-point the moment in which she fell in love with Fakir, for it had never been intentional. She had been firmly set on Mytho, but the heart can be funny sometimes. No, she didn't mean to fall in love with Fakir.

In fact, she didn't even know her own heart had turned until the end. It was not until her eyes met his on the soil at the bottom of the lake of despair that the truth suddenly rang true.

_"Mytho wants to make Rue his princess-"_

When those words had slipped past her sobs and through her lips, she had expected her heart to wrench into two pieces, for pain to bleed through her chest. Instead, it flew out as nothing more than a declaration, another wish that she couldn't make come true because for the first time that traitorous pendant would not cooperate with her!

Then his hand slid quietly into hers, and their eyes met, and with a small flutter the realization flew through her. Too late, far too late.

Something changed in that moment, irrevocably. For this _pas de deux_ , between clumsy Ahiru and the Knight who had thrown down his sword, would forever remain her most cherished memory.

Somehow, through the whole thing, she only miss-stepped once: in her surprise at the beginning. The fact that this love would never bloom ached in her heart, but she also received Fakir's promise to never leave her, and the knowledge that she wasn't alone.

In the aftermath, all things came to an end. When she said good-bye to Mytho, sadness cloaked her voice. Not for the loss of a love, but of a dear, dear friend, of the death of the _could have been_ , of what might have been a love if it were not for the Raven.

_(Some days she wondered which love she would prefer, and she suddenly finds it ironic that in a way she is thankful for the Raven, for this love is much, much better. Because while either way she would have been happy, this way everyone is happy, and that only serves to compound her joy.) _

Then, as a duck, she and Fakir worked perfectly in sync, playing a beautiful, pivotal part in the final battle.

Yes, though she never meant to, she was in love with Fakir. The more she looked at it, the more and more perfect it seemed. For Mythos had seen her, danced with her, and, for a time, loved her, so that the reflection of his precious Princess Tutu shone in his eyes.

Fakir... Fakir had seen her, known her, danced with her, and, she believed, loved her, with nothing before his eyes but the truth: Ahiru.


	2. Fakir

Falling in love with Ahiru was the last thing Fakir expected, that last thing he planned, the last thing he wanted, and the last thing he could have ever dreamed of.

He wanted to say it was the last thing he needed, but that would be a lie. He was man enough to admit that...in his head.

That annoying, air-headed little girl kept showing up over and over. From the moment she appeared she caused Mytho's self-destructive ~~protective~~ side to appear, reminding the prince over and over of the emotions that he did not need. She would be the end of Mytho, the end of peace, the end of sanity, the end of control. She was too alive, and somehow he knew, he felt, he sensed, that the buzzing ( _hyper-active, annoying, air-headed, idiotic_ ) life in her would be infectious. She was like a fly constantly coming along to pester him. The more often she came back, the higher the urge to strangle her small, frail, worthless neck became.

_(She was too persistent for her own good, and that fact didn't change with time. Her persistency was what saved them all, but it was still too much for her own good.)_

Then Tutu stepped in, returning feeling to Mytho, giving him thoughts and ideas and emotions. They change was slow, but it surely started rolling, rolling, rolling till it was out of control. Because now Mytho would need, Mytho would question, Mytho would want, Mytho would decide, and in his innocence and naivety and protectiveness he would bring harm upon himself and it was all her fault. How dare she! Sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, where she knew nothing. She didn't know the danger, or the heart-break, or the chaos that would surely come. For all her pretty airs and graces she would be the angel of death for the prince.

Perhaps she was right and Mytho would never be Mytho unless he was whole, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He knew it would hurt.

Then with one choice - one choice - it was like he stepped wrong and he began sliding down a steep cliff and before he knew it he was falling.

She was simply there - always, always there. He should have known the moment she began the story but somehow, walking amongst the damp, dank caverns, her realized she just wasn't going to go away.

They may not see eye to eye, but...

How could she say she was protecting him? She couldn't even fight!

But if he was the body, then she was the soul. They looked at, focused on, two different things, but you can't have one without the other - no matter what they may think.

So they face Kraehe, an- What? You're just going to throw yourself awa- _Are you an idiot?_

Yes, he had always known Ahiru was an idiot - and then he looked. Before him stood Princess Tutu, with goddess-like beauty and grace, and all the self-preservation of a particularly idiotic duck. Somehow, somewhere, it clicked into place that despite the elaborate disguise he was still dealing with the air-headed girl that pestered his school life.

And then it all fell down.

He wasn't alone. Even when he wished that stupid, stupid girl would just go away, he wasn't alone. Every step of the way she was there. Thinking back on it, he wasn't entirely sure when the feeling started its take over inside of him.

He began to get used to her, yes. If you can't beat them, join them. Though he refused to act like an idiot.

The enmity he felt died away. Sometimes he could smile at her - just a little. And that was where he lost it.

All he knew was that suddenly those old words were coming out of him mouth-

_"Just do what I say."_

-and a part of him wanted to bend over at the mind-numbing shock that went through him when he realized.

Because it was a reminder of his deepest darkness, a part of which was still in him, and of his desire to protect.

Then he was suddenly staring down at her broken, battered body-

_And for the love of all the good that was left it hurt_

-wondering why on earth he couldn't save her- _._

_because he failed! He failed her._

-and he realized that his desire, his desperation to protect her had nothing to do with her use in saving Mytho. He just wanted this little ray of light to survive.

And somewhere, somewhere along the line Tutu ceased to exist, just as the knight that had taken up the sword had, and when it came down to it -

_He called her name._

-It didn't matter what form she was in he knew who he was looking at -

_AHIRU!_

\- because the enemy had turned to ally had turned to familiarity had turned to comrade had...had turned to love.

When he held her he knew this was what he wanted, and when she was in his protection God help the being that tried to harm her.

So they came to the end, and the last seams holding their fragile world together began ripping apart. He couldn't stop the tears as he was turned into the weapon of her demise, but as he chased after her, hand leaving a trail of blood behind him, he knew -

_"I will always stay by your side."_

She was crying, drowning, looking up at him more broken than ever before.

_"Mytho wants to make Rue his princess-"_

Her love was taken away, her friend lost, and she couldn't even make the final piece to the happy ending she had been creating cooperate with her.

So he took her hand. He took the one chance he had-

_Because she loved her prince._

-and he danced with her.

And he promised. No matter what, he would never leave her alone. Because...

_They matched like Body and Soul._

He...

_Sword and Shield._

Loved her.

And they danced. Him just Fakir. Her just Ahiru.

And she was perfect.

_"Let's finish this."_

So they created their happy ending. She just a Duck, him just a Writer. Together, spirits in harmony, they ended it. It was all over. The prince got his princess.

He supposed he could forgive Rue.

The machine pulling the strings was destroyed, and he could guide things carefully to an end.

Yes, his entire world had fallen out of control. His expectations, plans, and wishes all fell through. But the strangest thing happened.

Through all of that, in spite of his best intentions, he fell in love with Ahiru. And really, he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
